Little Kisses
by MarauderGirl777
Summary: She knew they couldn't be together like they wanted to be.. Those little kisses would have to be enough. At least, for now. SakuraxItachi. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

"_**Little Kisses"**_

He was her boyfriend's brother, and her tutor. She wasn't supposed to be head-over-heels in love with the man. He was five years older than her, for crying out loud!

So why was he all she thought about?

He was beautiful as well as smart, mysterious, and thoughtful. She loved how his bangs fell into his face as he leaned over a text book; she loved how his long, graceful fingers splayed over the page as he talked about a particular algebra problem or article analyzation; she loved the way his coal eyes simmered when he looked at her. She even adored the lines going from the bridge of his nose across his cheeks.

Why was it him she wanted to spend all her time with? He wasn't her boyfriend. He was her boyfriend's brother. But she continued to let herself fall more and more deeply in love with him.

And for what? He was clueless, her boyfriend was suspicious, and she was depressed. The center of her attention was oblivious to her feelings.

She knew she shouldn't keep her hopes up, she knew she should just drop her infatuation(not that that would be easy) and settle herself down with her boyfriend. She cared about him, and at one point, she thought she loved him, but the attraction had died away. When she first met his brother, she really didn't know what to think of him. He was handsome, and from the brief greeting they shared, he was polite enough, but she didn't know enough about him to give him a fair judgment. But now, as he sat perpendicular to her at the library table, she knew she was hopelessly in love with him.

And he didn't have a clue.

"Sakura, are you alright?"

She shook her head, snapping out of her thoughts. "Huh?"

"You were quiet." He said quietly, a soft smile on his face. "Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine," she replied meekly. "Sorry about that."

"Don't apologize to me," he said with a small chuckle. "I just thought something was wrong with my face with the way you were staring."

Sakura's eyes widened. She was staring?

"I-I was staring?"

"Yes," Itachi answered, smiling slightly. "Is there something on my face?"

"Not at all," Sakura murmured. She fell silent and her eyes roamed his face; his perfectly-sized forehead, his narrow yet still beautiful nose, his high, regal cheekbones, his.. lips..

Kami, they were beautiful lips. They were perfectly shaped and sized; for a long time, she'd wanted to kiss them. Badly.

Itachi's eyebrows furrowed slightly in confusion. "Sakura?"

This time, she wouldn't stop. She needed to know. She needed to know if he..

And she did it.

She leaned forward to him, and pressed her lips to his. She felt him stiffen, but she couldn't stop now. She wound her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him, her bottom lifting out of her chair. She heard a stifled "Mmph" come from him, but she kept him to her, her lips pressed firmly and fervently to his.

Finally, he grabbed her face gently and pulled it away from his own. Her eyes slowly opened; she was disappointed, sad that he hadn't kissed her back. But when her eyes lifted to his, she saw the coal hues smoldering, the dark irises practically swimming in heat. It made her composure crumble.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" he asked, voice quiet. It embarrassed her that he seemed perfectly fine and she was out-of-breath.

"I.. I'm sorry," she murmured, but made no movement to back away. Itachi's hands were still on her face.

"Sakura.. you can't do this."

Sakura looked away, her heart sinking. "I.. do I repulse you that much?"

"Not at all," came his quiet reply, and her surprised jade orbs snapped up to meet his gaze. "You're very.. very attractive, Sakura."

Sakura's heart-rate sped up. To her dismay, her cheeks turned red, and she quickly cast her gaze away again. "Then.."

".. Why didn't I kiss you back?" Itachi finished, a small smile on his handsome face. "Because.. We can't do this, Sakura. Sasuke loves you, he adores you, and.. he's my little brother. I don't have the heart to hurt him like that."

Sakura nodded quietly. "I.. I understand. I.. I don't want to hurt him either."

"I'm.. I'm sorry, Sakura." Itachi said softly, staring at her.

"I-Itachi.." Sakura lifted her gaze to meet his once again. "Can I make.. one request?"

Itachi nodded slightly. "Of course."

"Just one kiss.." she whispered. "Please."

She was so, so glad they were at the back of the library.

Because he slowly leaned forward, his heated gaze falling to her lips, and she shivered, breath quickening. And when his lips met hers, her world spun. Electricity jolted up her spine, fire ran through her veins, chills covered her arms and neck. Her eyes slowly closed and she leaned into him, tilting her head to deepen the kiss, her heart racing a mile a minute. She wanted it to last forever. She didn't want to let him go.

_Kami, _he was a good kisser.. Her body turned to mush as he wound his arms around her waist.

And finally, he slowly pulled away, leaving her breathless. She was glad to see that he was just as dazed as she, and a small smile crossed her swollen lips. She'd waited for that for a long, _long _time, and it was worth the wait.

"Itachi.." She whispered shakily.

"I'm going to regret this," he murmured, before sliding a hand up to the back of her neck and pulling her in for more steamy kisses. Her hands grasped his hair and she pulled herself into his lap, her lips moving against his heatedly. Her body shifted against his and her breath hitched when his tongue slid past her lips and into her mouth. She gasped softly and her tongue pressed and rubbed against his, her heart fluttering. She was on fire, her body heat doubling, a warm feeling developing in her gut. And before she could stop herself, she letting out a soft moan into his mouth and pressing against him.

And when his lips left hers, he buried his face into her neck, catching his breath. She did the same, trying to regain rational thought and reason. When his breathing was close to normal, he murmured, "We.. We can't do this again.."

Sakura grabbed his face and pulled it back so she could look at him. Her breath hitched in her throat when his burning hot gaze connected with hers. Desire was evident on his face.

".. Thank you." she whispered, gazing down at him.

"I've never made out in a library before," he commented smiling slightly. She giggled.

xXx

She sat in the living room of the Uchiha manor in a large, comfy chair. Sasuke was on the floor before her, and her hands rested in his hair, massaging his scalp. He'd been reading before, a school assignment, but her tender actions had put him to sleep. His head was being cradled on her legs, fingers continuing to run through his ebony hair. Her jade eyes rested on his face; it looked peaceful in sleep. Sasuke was a very serious person, he rarely smiled, even when he was around her. She had the fortunate opportunities to make him smile. Sasuke's smile was beautiful.

But Itachi's smile made her heart soar.

_'No, stop it,' _she thought angrily, shaking her head. _'You know you can't think about..'_

And she heard his voice. "He asleep?"

Her gaze lifted to meet his, and she bit her lip. "Yeah."

"I see.." he said softly, approaching them. "I have to go run some errands, so if you're gone by the time I get back, I'll see you later."

Sakura's heart-rate quickened, partially because Itachi was leaning over to her, partially because she was afraid Sasuke would wake up.

And she melted when he delivered a soft, sweet kiss to her lips. She didn't want him to pull away; she'd leaned forward, trying to keep their lips in tact while he did. The look he gave her as he backed away told her that he didn't want to stop either. But she knew they had to. She knew they couldn't be together like they wanted to be.

But, she decided, it was probably for the best.

Those little kisses they shared would be enough.

At least, for now.


	2. Chapter 2

_**"Little Kisses"**_

It'd been a month, and things went back to the way they were. Sakura played the adoring girlfriend role as good as ever, and Itachi continued to tutor her. Everything was normal, apart from the kisses they shared on occasion.

However, it wasn't long before Sakura became unsettled. Her heart sunk everytime she looked at the Uchiha. She couldn't live with herself; she was hurting Sasuke, whether he knew it or not.. She wasn't faithful to him.

And he deserved better.

Sakura didn't know what to do. She couldn't help her feelings for Itachi, but should she suppress them, or leave Sasuke so she couldn't hurt him anymore? Sakura of all people knew it was very, very hard to suppress one's feelings.

Did she want to try? She didn't know.

Itachi's kisses, his gaze, his touch, just _being with _him made her feel so _good..._

Did she really want to give that up? She really, _really _wished Sasuke was a royal prick. Then it wouldn't be so hard to make such a decision. So what did Sakura do?

She did what every teenage girl did, of course.

She went to Ino for advice.

xXx

The blonde obviously wasn't a morning person. Her messy hair and the scowl on her face told Sakura that she did _not _appreciate being woken up.

"I need advice," Sakura said sincerely, a pleading tone in her voice. "Come on, I'll take you out to breakfast."

Ino's blue eyes lit up at the mention of food. "Alright."

xXx

"So.." Sakura began as the two waited on their orders.

"What was it you needed advice about, Forehead?" Ino asked, sipping on her orange juice.

"Well.. what do you do if you're dating someone, and you care about them alot, but.."

"Oh my God, I knew it would happen," Ino leaned forward, grinning. "So who is it?"

Sakura bit her lip. How did she tell someone she was in love with the 22-year-old brother of her boyfriend?

"Well.. I'd rather not say," Sakura muttered, glancing away. "I just need help.. Ino, should I get rid of my feelings for this other guy, or leave Sasuke? I don't want to hurt him, but I'm afraid that what I'm doing would hurt him even more.."

Ino gaped. "Sakura.. Are you sleeping with this guy?"

"No!" Sakura gasped, turning red. "No no no.. We've only.. made out, a few times."

Ino grinned. "Bad little Sakura."

Sakura turned redder. "It's not like that, Ino... I'm.. I'm really in love with this man."

"Well, do you want my serious opinion?" Ino asked.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "No, I want you to pull something out of your butt and hand it to me."

"Don't be a smart-ass, Forehead." Ino looked at her flatly. "I may not be as smart as you, but I'm not stupid."

And Ino was right; Sakura was smart. She only had a tutor because she was the type of person to _make sure _she had everything right: A perfectionist, as some called it.

"Well, yeah. Go on.." Sakura mumbled.

Ino was interrupted by the waitress bringing them their food.

Sakura sipped on her hot tea and Ino began to chow down on the waffle platter she ordered. "Well, Forehead," Ino said through a mouthful of egg, "I think.."

She waited until her food was down before continuing. "This may not be of much help, and it'll sound way too cheesy, but.. what does your heart say?"

Without thinking, Sakura replied, "All I long for is him."

"There's your answer." Ino stabbed a piece of sausage with her fork. "Honestly, Forehead.. All your life, you've done everything for others. You've put your own happiness last. Don't you think you deserve to be happy for once?"

Sakura stared out the window. _Ino was right. _Sakura had always put everyone else first, for as long as she could remember. Itachi was all she wanted. She wanted him so badly she couldn't stand it.

And the only thing standing in her way was her reluctance to break Sasuke's heart. She didn't have the heart to break it.. But that was exactly what Ino was talking about.

She could afford to be selfish just once.. couldn't she?

xXx

It was a Saturday afternoon; Sakura didn't have tutoring. As she drove to the Uchiha mansion, she'd thought about what Ino said earlier that day. _"Don't you think you deserve to be happy for once?"_

After trekking up the pavement driveway, she knocked on the door.

She gulped.

Sasuke answered the door, and Sakura steeled herself. _She had to do this._

"Oh, hey, Sakura," he blinked, looking at her curiously. Sakura looked up at him, but couldn't stop a tear from developing in her eye.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked, frowning.

She smiled softly. "Can I.. come in?"

"Of course," he said, looking at her with concern. He stepped aside so she could enter. She did so, and she froze when she saw Itachi lying on the livingroom couch, asleep.

She composed herself quickly and entered the large living room, Sasuke closing the door behind her. "Hold on a moment," she heard Sasuke say, and she turned to see him running up the staircase.

Sakura turned back to stae at the older Uchiha. He looked peaceful, sleeping.

She moved over to the couch and sat on the arm of it, looking down at him. He didn't stir. A small hand went down to begin petting it hair, brushing it out of his face. _Kami, _he was beautiful. It was ever harder for her not to cry.

"I love you, Itachi," she whispered softly, biting down on her trembling lower lip.

She immediately stood up when she heard Sasuke's footsteps. She folded her hands behind her back and forced a smile onto her face.

"So, what's up?" Sasuke asked, hogging to her. He stood before her, panting softly.

"Sasuke, I.." Sakura's eyes watered, to her dismay.

Sasuke frowned. "Sakura, what is it.."

"I.. I..." sakura's eyes welled up in tears. "S-Sasuke, you're precious to me, and I care deeply for you, but.."

Sasuke's frown deepend. "You.. don't want me anymore."

Sakura burst into tears. She threw her arms about his waist and buried her face in his shirt. "O-Oh Sasuke.. I-I don't want to hurt you anymore.. I-I don't want to hurt myself.. I-I love you, Sasuke, I really do, but I.."

Sasuke slowly pried her from him, nodding slowly. "Sakrua.. I understand."

Sakura's eyes widened. "S.. Sasuke.."

Sasuke smiled slightly.

She loved how he smiled.

"Sakura.. my heart hurts." he said, almost as if confused about it.

"I-I'm so sorry, Sasuke.." she whispered, tears leaking down her face.

"It's okay, Sakura."

"Sasuke.." Sakura wound her arms around him tightly and hugged herself to him.

"May I ask something?" He spoke quietly.

"O-Of course," she whispered.

"Who is it?"

Sakura froze.

"Sakura.. I just want to know." he murmured.

"W.. Will you get mad at me...?"

"Of course not." Sasuke replied.

Sakura thought of Itachi. If she told Sasuke, she could ruin the relationship between the two brothers. Should she lie, or tell Sasuke the truth?

"It's.." Sakura bit her lip. "Itachi."

She felt Sasuke's body stiffen.

"I.. I see."

Sakura squeezed him tighter. "Please don't be angry with me, Sasuke.."

He slowly pulled her from him. "I'm.. I'm going to go get your things.. The things you left here."

The younger Uchiha turned and slowly trudged back up the staircase. Sakura stared after him, tears in her eyes.

"That took courage."

His voice made her whirl around to face him. Itachi was still laying down on the couch, but his head was turned, his coal hues gazing at her.

Sakura gasped slightly. "Y-You were awake the whole time..?"

"Mhmm." Itachi continued staring at her.

Sakura bit her lip.

"Come here." He raised a hand to beckon her.

She slowly approached him, and her hear0rate sped up. "Itachi," she whispered, sniffling. "I could very well have just ruined your relationship with Sasuke.."

She leaned over the arm of the couch and stared down at him, trembling.

"Quiet," he said softly, his hands reaching up to wipe the tears from her face. "He'll get over it, in time."

Her heart raced as his thumbs wiped the salty tears from her cheeks. Her voice passed softly through trembling lips: "What.. what will we do until then?"

Itachi smiled slightly up at her. "What have we been doing?"

Sakura glanced at the empty staircase before looking back down at him, face pink.

"Just go with the flow, Sakura.. Things will pan out, I promise." Itachi murmured, before he gently grabbed her face.

Sakura knew what he was going to do, and she eagerly initiated the action by leaning down. Her eyelids fluttered before closing, and her lips softly met his. She melted completely, knees wobbling, and responded to his soft, sweet kiss with utter passion.

She loved Itachi; she trusted him.

And a feeling in her gut told her that he was right; things would pan out, in time.


End file.
